


Not Blind

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they snog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



They're kissing in the engineroom 'cuz Kaylee's keeping an eye on a troublesome converter, and they didn't bother to ensure no one'd see them -- not like they care, anyhow, at this stage, who sees them or doesn't. Heck, Fred probably can't see past the end of her own nose without her glasses, and Lord knows all Kaylee can see's the color of Fred's eyes.

"Heeey." The voice is Jayne's, the tone lewd at best.

Kaylee disentangles her tongue and rolls her eyes all at once. "What do _you_ want, anyhow?"

"I wouldn't say no to joining in."

Fred grins.


End file.
